ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yen Sid Explains (Prologue)
Continuing where "Threats of the Past" has left off, Reia used a lighter to light one of the candles as Yen Sid explains himself. Yen Sid: I have a task for your team. Kiva: What is it, Master Yen Sid? Yen Sid: I have found a creation, from another reality, that needs your attention. Reia: Another reality, sir? Kiva: Gosh... Yen Sid: Once you entered this room, on your right, lock it. Kiva: Why? Reia: There's uncontrollable darkness on the other side. Kiva: Well, how do we get of it? Yen Sid: All of the information you need is inside. - Reia knew that Yen Sid would not tell of the situation due to different realities and confusing Kiva as well, but Kiva has caught Yen Sid softly speaking. Yen Sid: *quietly* May your heart be your guiding key. Kiva: (Gosh...) Reia: Before we go in, pick five members you wish to accompany with, aside from me. Kiva: Okay. - With careful thinking, Kiva chose the five people from the starship. Kiva: Alright. I'll go with Terra, Talwyn, Laura, Zack and Sasha. - A few minutes later, the five members joined Kiva and Reia inside the room. Kat nearly got inside as well before Reia closed the door and Kiva locked it. Reia: Last minute decision, Kat? Kat: Yeah. I want to help. Reia: Highly understandable. Let's see now.. - Reia found a scroll that has Yen Sid's writing on it. Reia: Kiva, you might want to hear this. Kiva: Okay. Reia: "A long time ago, on a very peculiar day, my mirror lured someone out of his bed and opened a doorway to my workshop". Zack: So, he just got up and found Yen Sid's workshop, just like that? Presea: Curiosity kills the cat. Kiva: Anyway, what else does it say? Reia: "I do not know if the mirror was being mysterious or malicious. Perhaps, it knew that the curious intruder had a role to play in my...project." X-23: A magic mirror? That's how he got inside the workshop. Reia: Yeah, from the sound of it, Laura. "I was putting the finishing touches on my latest creation: A world for things that have been forgotten." Kiva: Yen Sid? Creating a world?? Wait.. But how??? Reia: "Satisfied with my progress, I put the magic brush down and retired to my chambers. Had I know what events would follow, I would've locked away everything: Paint, brush and thinner." Kiva: Thinner is like an eraser. Reia: Good. - Kat is about to touch the paint, but Reia stopped her. Reia: Kat! Don't..touch..anything. Kiva: Yeah. We don't want to make things worse. Anything else the scroll said? Reia: Yeah, there's more. Kiva: Alright. Reia: "I heard the noises and rushed to see what it happened, but I was too late. The world I have created was ravaged; a wasteland. The mysterious intruder was gone. I did not learn of his identity. Well, not for a very long time." - Reia put the scroll down. Talwyn: How are supposed to find out who sabotaged Yen Sid's project? Reia: Simple, Talwyn. We need to follow the clues Yen Sid has showed us. In a different reality, there's a magic mirror that leads to Yen Sid's workshop. Kiva: I think I know who is the intruder: Mickey Mouse. Talwyn: That's impossible. Mickey is a Keyblade Master. Kiva: I know, but Mickey might have been the intruder. And besides, me and a few others went into Mickey's core of imagination to deal with the darkness one time. Reia: I've seen the record. Either way, we're facing a different and unknown reality. There's only one person who can get us there. Talwyn: And what makes you think the Doctor is going to help us? Kiva: Well, he has seen a lot worse than Daleks conquering the galaxy. Reia: Kiva has a point. Pack everything we need; we're heading to the Wasteland. Kiva: Okay. - A few minutes later, the group got out of the tower and walked towards Ratchet, who stands in front of the TARDIS. Ratchet: Are you sure about this? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: It's her decision to save people, captain. Even in unknown territories. Ratchet: Helping Mickey, in another universe, is too dangerous. Still, it is part of the Mark of Mastery.. Reia: Upon her choice. - Ratchet offered Kiva a hug and she accepts it, for the first time since Middle-Earth many years ago. Ratchet: Be careful, pal. Kiva: Thanks, Ratchet. - Ratchet then moved aside and the group entered the TARDIS. Inside, they explained the entire situation to the Doctor. Doctor: So, we need to travel to the Wasteland to repair the damage Mickey, from another universe, has caused? Reia: Yes. We think the TARDIS has the capability to travel there. Can you help us? Amy: Of course, Reia. We would do anything to help Kiva complete her Mark of Mastery with flying colors. - Reia smiled at Amy. Kiva: Wonderful.. Thanks, Amy. Doctor: Right then. The Wasteland is full of peril and paint. Reia: Both of us are aware of that. Kiva: Yeah. I need this mission if I am going to be strong enough to fight Zemo. Sasha: "A true hero is measured by the strength of one's heart". Kiva: Huh? Who told you that? Sasha: Herc's father, Zeus. That was years ago. Kiva: Oh. Sasha: Either way, that was important advice, if you wish to continue the mark. Kiva: Alright. Reia: Is there anything we can trace? Thinner, perhaps? Doctor: Thinner is a special type of magic paint, which can be traced...but we need a shrink ray to complete the process. - Reia handed the shrink ray to the Doctor. Doctor: Nice! Sasha: Is that the shrink ray we are using? Reia: I asked Jimmy a favor and he duplicate the machine for me. Kiva: Cool. Reia: Are you ready to go? Kiva: Yeah. - The Doctor then takes the machine apart, link it to the TARDIS and the gang blast off to another reality as the intro starts. Category:Scenes